Alone, together
by Moriarty28
Summary: Maintenant que Kyo est revenu, le plus dur reste à faire pour lui et Yuya... Assumer leurs sentiments. KyoxYuya.
1. Chapter 1

**Une petite histoire d'amour qui n'aura que deux chapitres. J'espère que vous aimerez !**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Kyo était revenu du bout du monde, guidé par l'éclat de son sabre et les appels de ses amis. A peine avaient-ils appris la nouvelle que ces derniers s'étaient alors précipités chez Sakuya et Kyoshiro, où Kyo résidait pour le moment, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles. Malgré leur optimisme, certains avaient commencé à envisager le pire et ce retour était un réel soulagement pour tout le monde. Ces derniers jours avaient été un tourbillon de fêtes, de rires et de questions adressées à Kyo pour la plupart laissées sans réponses.

Il ne restait maintenant plus que les Quatre sacrés du ciel, Yukimura et son protégé Sasuke qui avait bien grandi, et Tigre Rouge qui avait laissé à Mahiro le soin de s'assurer que tout se passait bien en son absence. Yuya était également là, car le couple l'hébergeait gracieusement, ne voulant pas la laisser vagabonder seule sur les routes. La jeune fille était restée discrète depuis que Kyo avait réapparu, mais le sourire qu'elle arborait prouvait que cette réserve n'était qu'une façade.

**xXx**

Comme durant les soirées précédentes, le groupe était en train de boire du saké en évoquant leurs souvenirs de batailles, dispersés dans la grande pièce centrale. La fenêtre ouverte laissait passer un courant d'air salutaire en cette nuit caniculaire du mois d'août, et quelques lucioles voletaient autour d'eux. Au loin on entendait le clapotis d'un bassin. L'ambiance était paisible et joyeuse, ils ne s'étaient pas sentis aussi bien depuis des années. L'alcool coulait à flot, et seuls Yuya, Sakuya et Sasuke étaient encore sobres. Ce dernier s'efforçait de calmer Yukimura, qui s'emballait à propos de projets de conquête rendus possibles grâce au retour de Kyo, sous l'œil amusé des deux jeunes femmes.

Comme toujours, malgré le brouhaha ambiant, Kyo restait silencieux. La pipe aux lèvres, il gardait la tête baissée. Ses longs cheveux noirs balayaient son visage et cachaient son regard couleur sang, qui depuis le début de la soirée était fixé sur une seule personne. Cette personne qui l'avait guidé, plus que tous les autres, durant ces trois années d'errance solitaire. Celle qui l'avait soutenue aveuglément, sans raisons, durant tant d'épreuves. Celle enfin qui avait oublié toute réserve lors de son retour pour lui sauter dans les bras, les larmes aux yeux. Même lui avait à ce moment-là baissé sa garde, en répondant à cette étreinte. Il savait que cela n'avait pas échappé à Kyoshiro, et ça l'énervait que ce dernier ait assisté à cela. Peu importe combien de temps il avait été absent, il attendait toujours des autres une admiration mêlée de crainte à son égard. Et les regards entendus que s'adressaient en permanence Kyoshiro et Sakuya ne lui plaisaient pas du tout.

**xXx**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque le couple décida qu'il était temps pour tous d'aller dormir. La maison n'était pas assez grande pour permettre à tous les invités d'avoir une chambre individuelle, et les garçons devaient donc se partager une unique pièce, tandis que Yuya et Akari dormaient à côté. Cette dernière s'assoupit immédiatement, sonnée par le saké qu'elle avait bu. Yuya quant à elle s'allongea mais garda les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le plafond sans vraiment le voir.

Des milliers de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, sans qu'elle arrive à s'arrêter sur une en particulier. Il ne s'était pas passé une seule seconde pendant ces trois années sans qu'elle ne pense au samurai absent. Kyo avait occupé nuit et jour ses pensées pendant tant de temps, que maintenant qu'il était revenu elle se sentait désarmée. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, et elle avait même cultivé l'espoir que ça soit réciproque. Mais en l'absence de quelqu'un il était facile de rêver, car les souvenirs pouvaient se transformer à loisir. Maintenant qu'il était devant elle, elle ne pouvait plus se bercer d'illusions et devait bien accepter qu'il n'avait pas changé du tout. Bien sur il avait répondu à son étreinte, mais est-ce que cela prouvait quelque chose ? Décidément non.

Elle repoussa ses couvertures, enfila ses getas et sortit dans le jardin. Au fil des mois qu'elle avait passé ici, c'était devenu son endroit préféré. Lors de ses nombreuses insomnies où la crainte de ne jamais voir Kyo revenir l'avait étouffée, et où les larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus de couler, il n'y avait que ce lieu qui l'avait calmée. Sakuya avait beau s'être montrée patiente et aimante, toujours prête à écouter Yuya et à la soutenir, il y avait eu des moments où elle ne pouvait plus supporter la présence de quiconque. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc près du bassin, dans lequel elle pouvait voir la pleine lune se refléter. La chaleur moite lui collait ses longs cheveux dans la nuque, qu'elle repoussa d'une main. Le silence était total, comme si la nature elle-même était étouffée par cette canicule. Yuya esquissa un sourire devant la beauté du lieu, tout en sachant que cela n'était pas destiné à durer. Kyoshiro et Sakuya l'avait hébergée car ils se faisaient du souci pour elle, mais maintenant que Kyo était de retour elle allait devoir partir. Le couple avait besoin d'intimité, et même s'ils avaient toujours affirmé qu'elle ne les dérangeait absolument pas elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus leur imposer sa présence.

**xXx**

A quelques mètres de là, Kyo non plus ne dormait pas. L'endroit où il se trouvait n'était pas vraiment paisible, car les six samurais autour de lui émettaient un concert de ronflements et de grognements divers qui commençaient à l'irriter. Après avoir erré seul pendant trois ans, il avait du mal à se réhabituer à une vie en communauté. Il finit par se lever, le tenrô à la main, et sortit de la pièce à la recherche d'un peu de tranquillité. En traversant le couloir il lui sembla entendre des voix venant de la chambre d'en face, et il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Kyoshiro et Sakuya. Il s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin, car écouter aux portes ne lui semblait pas digne de lui, mais il changea d'avis en entendant son nom.

-Maintenant que Kyo est revenu, j'espère qu'elle va mieux dormir.

-Comment ça ? Elle dormait mal ces derniers temps ?

-Kyoshiro… Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi. Tu es bien un homme qui ne remarque rien ! Tu ne l'entendais pas pleurer la nuit, dans le jardin ? Je n'ai jamais osé aller la voir, j'avais peur qu'elle soit gênée.

- Tu as bien fait, elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'on la voit comme ça. J'espère juste que Kyo va savoir comment se comporter… je suis sur qu'il ne s'est même pas demandé comment elle avait vécu ces trois années.

Sans un bruit, l'homme en question s'écarta et poursuivit son chemin.

**N'hésitez pas à commenter si ça vous plait !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et vos compliments ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur.**

Comment elle avait vécu ces trois années… Oh que si, il s'était posé la question. Il se l'était posée sans cesse. A quoi elle ressemblait, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait de ces journées, où habitait-elle… Dans toutes les villes qu'il avait traversé, à chaque fois qu'il croisait une jeune fille d'environ son âge il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détailler en espérant voir une ressemblance quelconque. Et lorsque ces jeunes filles étaient accompagnées d'hommes, il sentait la rage circuler dans tout son corps. Imaginer qu'elle ait rencontrée quelqu'un en son absence le mettait tout simplement hors de lui.

Il avait lui-même fréquenté plusieurs maisons de passe lors de son voyage, mais il n'y accordait aucune importance. Ces filles l'avait satisfait d'un point de vue purement physique, et ils ne se rappelaient ni de leurs noms ni de leurs visages. Alors que Yuya… avec Yuya tout était différent. Ca allait beaucoup plus loin que le simple désir physique, ça allait d'ailleurs tellement loin que ça l'inquiétait.

Il savait qu'il ne se contrôlait plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle. S'il n'avait jamais connu la jalousie, c'est que cela impliquait de tenir à quelqu'un. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à ce sentiment, il devait se contrôler pour ne pas se laisser dévorer par lui. Avoir Yuya sous les yeux en permanence durant cette semaine l'avait soulagé, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais montré. Et n'avoir entendu personne mentionner un quelconque prétendant qui aurait tourné autour de la jeune femme ces dernières années l'avait quelque peu détendu, même s'il lui paraissait difficilement concevable qu'aucun homme ne se soit intéressé à elle. A moins que ce soit elle qui ne se soit intéressé à personne.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. Oui, il était bien conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur la chasseuse de primes. Durant leur voyage en terre Mibu, combien de temps il avait remarqué son pouls qui s'accélérait lorsqu'il était près d'elle, et ses joues rouges lorsqu'il la touchait. Mais trois années s'était écoulées, et il l'avait trouvée bien plus calme depuis son retour. Furieux contre lui-même de se torturer ainsi, il sortit sa pipe et partit en direction du jardin.

**xXx**

Yuya ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, mais elle commençait à se sentir engourdie. Un peu somnolente, elle s'apprêtait à rentrer lorsqu'elle entendit un craquement. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement et tendit l'oreille, mais plus aucun son ne se faisait entendre. Bien réveillée maintenant, elle fit quelques pas dans l'allée centrale, en direction du bruit. Ne voyant personne, elle sourit en se disant qu'un simple chat errant devait se balader dans le coin. Soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle se tenait sous l'immense cerisier que Sakuya aimait tant. Ce n'était plus la saison des fleurs, mais l'arbre restait magnifique avec son feuillage vert brillant et son imposant tronc. Le regard nostalgique, Yuya pensa à tout ce que cet arbre représentait pour leur petit groupe. C'était là que Kyo et Kyoshiro s'étaient rencontrés, ce qui avait signé le début de cette immense aventure qui avait été la leur. C'était également sous un cerisier qu'elle avait rencontré Kyoshiro pour la première fois. Et c'était maintenant ici que ce dernier vivait avec son âme sœur.

La chasseuse de primes ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle pensait au charmant couple. Les voir si heureux, si épanouis et si complices lui avait fait ressentir encore plus cruellement l'absence de Kyo. Et maintenant qu'il était là, elle se demandait si elle serait un jour capable d'avoir ce genre de relation avec lui. Elle soupira, et tourna les talons. Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle entendit une voix basse et chaude, une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille.

-Yuya…

Elle se retourna immédiatement, surprise à la fois de le voir et encore plus de l'entendre prononcer son nom.

-Kyo…

Le samurai était adossé au cerisier qu'elle contemplait il y a encore quelques secondes de cela. Il paraissait immense dans cette obscurité, et ses longs cheveux lui donnaient une prestance à laquelle elle n'était pas encore bien habituée. Elle ne connaissait le nouveau physique de Kyo que depuis peu de temps, mais elle s'était déjà rendu compte qu'il lui faisait encore plus d'effet qu'avant. Son charisme et sa beauté étaient sans comparaison avec il y a trois ans, et elle avait pris soin de se tenir éloignée de lui toute cette semaine pour ne pas laisser son corps la trahir.

Ses pupilles rouges étincelaient dans le noir, alors que tout le reste de son corps était plongé dans la pénombre. Les jambes chancelantes, Yuya ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Le samurai fit un pas en avant, se dévoilant à la lumière de la lune. Son regard rubis était plongé dans les émeraudes de la jeune fille, qui sentait son cœur s'emballer tandis qu'il la dominait de toute sa hauteur.

-Je suis désolé de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Je n'ai oublié aucune des dettes que j'ai envers toi.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises…

-Yuya, j'ai besoin de savoir.

La chasseuse de primes sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'entendre son nom prononcé par cette voix grave qui lui était si chère qui la rendait émotive. Son regard rivé dans le sien, elle attendait la suite.

-Est-ce tu m'as attendu ?

Yuya comprit immédiatement ce que le samurai lui demandait à demi-mots, et ne s'en offusqua pas. Au contraire, sentir qu'il était jaloux fit battre son cœur encore plus vite.

-Bien sur… Oh, Kyo !

Ne se contrôlant plus, la jeune fille éclata en sanglots. Toutes les émotions de ces trois dernières années, en plus de celles de cette semaine, surgissaient en même temps. Le corps secoué de larmes, elle sentit soudain que Kyo l'attirait contre lui. L'homme avait posé sa main sur ses épaules et la maintenait contre son torse, attendant que ses pleurs se calment. Troublée, Yuya réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle se tenait aussi près de lui sans qu'il tente quelque chose de déplacé. Peu à peu elle reprit son souffle, et finalement ses sanglots stoppèrent. Pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne cessèrent cette étreinte.

Le visage enfoui dans le kimono du beau samurai, Yuya profitait de son odeur et du contact de son torse. De son côté Kyo gardait la tête dans la nuque de la jeune femme, sans rien dire. Finalement, il fit un pas en arrière pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Les mots lui venaient d'eux-mêmes, sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. La situation lui échappait mais pour une fois, cela ne le dérangeait pas.

-Je veux que tu restes avec moi. Que tu m'accompagnes, qu'on s'installe quelque part, peu importe. Mais je ne veux plus être séparé de toi.

Yuya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le samurai n'avait jamais été aussi beau qu'à cet instant précis, où il lui ouvrait son cœur avec sincérité.

-Moi non plus Kyo, je ne veux pas rester loin de toi. Tu sais je… je t'…

-Je sais.

L'homme posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'empêchant de continuer. Il l'embrassa doucement, en la serrant contre lui. Yuya répondit immédiatement à son baiser, surprise mais ravie de tant de douceur. Mais soudain il se recula.

-Yuya, ce n'est pas tout. Je dois te demander autre chose.

Elle le regarda, perdue. Que voulait-il encore savoir ? Ses sentiments n'étaient-ils pas assez clairs ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu restes simplement auprès de moi. Ce n'est pas suffisant.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Qu'attendait-il d'elle ? Un peu inquiète, elle l'encouragea du regard à continuer.

-Yuya, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Un silence s'ensuivit. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, le samurai commençait à se sentir anxieux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sincère avec quiconque, et il appréhendait la réaction de la jeune femme. Quand soudainement, il sentit Yuya se ruer dans ses bras et l'enlacer de toutes ses forces. Dans un souffle, elle murmura :

-Bien sur…

Les joues baignées de larmes, elle vit alors sur le visage de son samurai quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais montré : un grand sourire sincère. D'un geste, il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien, la serra contre lui et lui murmura :

-Yuya... Je t'aime.

**FIN**


End file.
